The Demon Stranded With a Merboy
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Fantasy AU - Nico is a demon, on a mission to collect the souls of shipwrecked sailors. Only that the storm hasn't passed yet and he ends up injured on an island. An island frequented by merpeople. Among them is Percy and Percy takes an instant liking to the injured demon and decides to "keep him". Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Demon Stranded With a Merboy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Demon Stranded With a Merboy – Why Lonely Islands are the Best

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, demons/merpeople, fluff, hurt/comfort, mpreg

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLain, Silena Beauregard

Godly Characters: Hades, Poseidon

Summary: Nico is a demon, but he gets injured during a long flight through a storm and ends up on a lonely island. Only that the island isn't so lonely; it has a mermaid lagoon and one merboy in particular is utterly fascinated by the demon and eager to help him.

 **The Demon Stranded With a Merboy**

 _Why Lonely Islands are the Best_

"You shouldn't touch that. It might be dangerous."

"It's pretty and unconscious. Don't be such a mom, Piper. Leave that to Silena."

"Hey! I wasn't even saying anything. But Piper is right, you shouldn't touch that, Percy."

" _That_ would prefer to be called a 'he'...", groaned Nico hoarsely as he slowly came to it, the three voices swirling together to one sweet sound in his head as he cracked his eyes open.

"And it's not unconscious anymore", commented the voice identified as Piper.

"Shush, it's a he! He just said so", chided Percy, the only male voice, seriously.

"Yes, but... what is... he?", asked the third, Silena, softly.

Nico blinked slowly, rubbing his forehead. What had happened? He had been on a mission to collect souls out on the open sea after a shipwreck, only that the storm hadn't been over. He... He had gotten hurt, had hurt his wing, if he remembered that correctly... But what had happened after?

"Where am I? Who are you?", asked Nico sluggishly as he sat up slowly. " _W—What_ are you?"

"Oh, like you're one to talk, bat-boy", snorted Percy.

To make a point, Percy poked Nico's black leather-wing just to make Nico hiss and the wing twitch. Yes, Nico had definitely hurt his wing earlier. Carefully sitting up, he tried to cradle his wing close, not letting the tree merpeople out of sight. Merpeople. Nico had no idea how he had ended up in this situation, but in front of him were three merpeople – a blue merboy, a pink mermaid and a pinkish-blue mermaid. Merpeople were dangerous. It was what every young demon was taught. They were the exact opposite of demons. Demons were bound to fire and the sky, flying freely, while merpeople were bound to the ocean and earth. Demons took care of souls, collecting them. Merpeople killed humans. For food or fun, or something like that. Nico was fuzzy on the details.

"If you want to eat me, I taste awful", stated Nico seriously.

The three merpeople just looked at each other and started laughing loudly. While the girls leaned against each other, Percy propped himself up further out of the lagoon they were in so he could get closer to Nico. Nico frowned suspiciously at the odd creature in front of him.

"We don't eat demons. We eat fish", grunted Percy and tilted his head. "I'm Percy. Those are Silena and Piper. We _could_ help you, if you would be nice to us."

"Oh no", grunted the pinkish-blue mermaid now identified as Piper. "We shouldn't even get involved with humans and you want to get involved with a demon? No. Absolutely not."

"Piper is right", agreed Silena, her pink tail flapping. "This is dangerous. The king won't like it."

"The king doesn't have to know", stated Percy with a frown. "Look at him. Without his wing, he can't fly. We can't just leave him here to die! That's... wrong..."

"Look, if you want a demon pet, then _you_ take care of it. I'm out of here, Perce", stated Piper.

"Fine", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Just don't tell dad, okay?"

Piper also rolled her eyes but she kissed his cheek. Silena looked doubtful for a second but then she sighed and caressed Percy's hair gently, smiling at the merboy. Percy grinned.

"We will get you some medicine and then return, okay?", sighed Silena.

"Oh, you're too soft", snorted Piper and raised one eyebrow. "Okay, okay, fine."

"You two are the best", declared Percy with a broad happy grin.

With that, the two mermaids disappeared beneath the surface, swimming off. Percy all the while hauled himself up onto the stone with his upper arms. Nico watched with both eyebrows raised high. The merboy was cute and rather pretty. A nice sixpack, a sleek, slim tail in a soft azure-blue color and with dark-blue fins. His black hair was wet and messy and his intense, sea-green eyes were watching Nico's every move curiously. Nico was still cautious, even though the merboy didn't seem to pose a danger to him. A gentle smile was aimed his way as Percy reached out for Nico's hurt wing. There was a long tear in it, bleeding rather badly.

"What is your name, demon?", asked Percy very gently. "And what happened to you?"

"I'm... I'm Nico. And I was out in the storm, collecting some shipwrecked souls. But the storm was too heavy, I hurt my wing. I must have... washed ashore?", mused Nico with a frown.

"Yupp. On my island. Which makes you my demon now", smiled Percy happily.

"Y—Your demon?", sputtered Nico doubtfully while watching Percy.

The merboy was pulling large leaves close-by and using them to wash off some of the blood, laying one beneath the wing, then laying the wing on top and laying another leaf on top of it. He pressed down to stop the bleeding while they waited for Percy's friends to return.

"Yes, my demon", declared Percy with a broad grin. "I once took an injured hippocampus home with me and nursed it back to health. You're my pet now, but first I'll have to take care of your injury. Oh, stop looking at me like that, Nico. You do need help, I will help you. Merpeople are superior creatures and if you're stuck on _my_ island, depending on me, that makes you my pet."

"You're a ridiculous creature", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"You'll grow attached to me", shrugged Percy casually. "Everyone does."

/break\

The ridiculous creature had been right. Nico did grow very attached to Percy. When Silena and Piper had returned with a needle and threat, they had sown him back together again, applying medical herbs that they had brought along too. Well, medical seaweed. For the past two weeks, Nico had been living in the cave behind the waterfall of the lagoon. It was a freshwater lagoon, the merpeople swam to the rim of it and jumped over it to reach the ocean. Which was what had confused Nico, because he was literally in the middle of the island. How would he have gotten there? With the help of Percy, apparently. The cheeky merboy had found him drifting in the ocean and brought him to this island to begin with. According to Piper, Percy had a long history of taking in strays and injured animals. Apparently, demons classified as that too.

Percy was bringing him fresh fish, teaching him which fruits and berries and plants were edible. He had shown Nico the cave behind the waterfall. Percy had even brought Nico new clothes – well, merpeople clothes but still. Beautiful, shimmering materials. Definitely better than Nico's tattered toga after the shipwreck. Percy also spent most of his days with Nico and Nico had grown far too fond of the beautiful merboy. He was cheeky and quirky and apparently, Nico being his pet had only been a joke because Percy's sense of humor sucked.

Over the past two weeks, Nico had learned so much about Percy and about his people and their culture. It was fascinating. Merpeople weren't some kind of primitive, murderous race. They were incredibly evolved, they had a rich culture and they were also a rich race, because there were vast treasures under the sea. It was fascinating. Apparently, the sea was ruled by King Poseidon, the head of the royal family under the sea. He was a fair ruler, but not a fan of mingling between races. Merpeople should stay under the sea, not mingle with humans, demons or angels. With the angels, Nico completely agreed. Demons didn't mingle with those either.

Nico had also told Percy a lot about how the demons' society worked and how hell was. They talked about the people they loved; their families and friends. What they did in their free time, what they liked about humans – because both had their very own obsessions with human culture.

"Your wing looks better", stated Percy gently as he prodded at the scarred part. "Flap?"

Nico huffed, but he agreed to the merboy's request. Carefully, Nico flapped his wing, just to hiss as it pulled on the tear. Percy rested a soothing hand right above the tear, caressing it gently. Nico enjoyed Percy's gentle touch, his sweet words, his caring nature. Generally, Nico enjoyed just being around Percy. He was going to miss the merboy once he'd have to return to the underworld.

"I suppose I will have to stay a couple more days", mused Nico, stretching his wing as much as possible. "To have it scar properly, otherwise it'll just tear again and Silena's nice stitching would be wasted and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Of course not. She'd hate that", grinned Percy amused. "Okay. So, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking about the fishes you brought, together with a nice mango puree", suggested Nico.

"Ah. You manage to make everything taste good, so sure, why not", nodded Percy. "Now, tell me what I can do and I'll try being useful beyond just laying here and looking gorgeous."

"I'm fine with you laying there and looking gorgeous", commented Nico offhandedly before pausing. "I... I mean, uh... You could... gut the fishes, if you don't mind."

Percy raised one elegant eyebrow, a cocky half-grin on his lips as he pulled out his knife and expertly gutted the fishes. "Batwing, I've been gutting fishes since I was five. It's what we eat down there. And I'm not squeamish like you, princess."

"Don't call me that", grunted Nico defensively. "Fishes are just... gross."

"Oh, I am so taking that personally", gasped Percy dramatically.

"Not like that! _You_ are gorgeous!", exclaimed Nico hastily, just to pause once more. "I mean, you only got the tail and the tail really suits you and I was talking about the _insides_ of the fishes. Gutting them. That's... really gross. And stop smirking at me like that."

"I'm sorry, you're just way too adorable when you're trying to flirt", grinned Percy pleased.

"F—Flirt?", grunted Nico wide-eyed. "I am not-"

"Calling me gorgeous? Repeatedly?", inquired Percy with one raised eyebrow, flapping his tail once. "Come on. You _like_ me. Because I'm pretty. You think I'm pre—etty."

Percy's sing-songing was teasing and playful, but Nico couldn't help but see the truth in Percy's words. Nico did like Percy and he totally thought that Percy was pretty. Nico had... feelings for Percy. No one had ever shown him the kindness he had gotten from Percy in the past two weeks. The two got along so well, they worked together like a well-oiled machine making food, they enjoyed just sitting together and talking about anything. It was exactly what Nico had always imagined and dreamed of for his mate. Someone who would return to him with a smile and an exciting story about how his day had gone, someone he could share a meal with. Some nights, Percy and Nico would lay at the beach, gazing at the stars and telling each other stories – demons and merpeople had vastly different myths surrounding the stars. It was amazing.

"I... do", whispered Nico, slowly looking up from the fruits he was working on.

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused as he cleaned his hands.

"I do think you're pretty and I do like you", stated Nico firmly as he looked at Percy.

"Oh...", sighed Percy, eyes softening and cheeks heating up a little. "I... I like you too, Nico. But... you live in the underworld. And I live under the sea. Teasing and flirting is fun, but... we..."

Nico heaved a sigh. He knew. He knew there was absolutely no future for them, because Nico was the prince of the underworld – and how was he supposed to tell Percy that? Which brought him to the next problem on that list; he _hadn't told Percy yet_. The pretty merboy would be so disappointed hi him for lying, but... If Nico truly wanted for something to come out of this – anything at all – he couldn't keep lying. Even if it wouldn't magically solve all their problems.

"Percy, I truly do like you and I would take anything I could get", stated Nico seriously. "But for that I need... I need to tell you something first. I kind of... eluded some stuff when I told you about being a servant at the palace. I'm kind of... not a servant. I'm kind of... the prince."

"Oh", grunted Percy surprised, eyes large and round. "Uhm... okay. Wait. Is that why you always get so prissy when I call you 'princess' for being squeamish?"

"That is not the reaction I was expecting", stated Nico curiously, before blushing a bit. "But yes, I kind of do not... like being called a princess because I am a prince. Aside from that, I was kind of bracing myself for a slap or at least a preaching about lying. An 'okay' is... kind of underwhelming."

"I might have lied too?", offered Percy, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"In... what aspect?", asked Nico suspiciously while lighting a fire for the food.

"King Poseidon? He's kind of my dad", admitted Percy, ruffling his hair. "So, we're both princes."

"Okay. Okay", nodded Nico very slowly, frowning curiously. "Okay. I can... work with that. I mean, hey – if there is one merboy I would get to date, it'd be a prince."

"...How does that make sense?", asked Percy confused.

"I mean that... our people have never had good relations. But you and I, together, we could... we could change things", whispered Nico, determination in his eyes. "All the things you told me about your people and their culture. We could learn so much from each other's races."

"So... you want to be with me. And you wanna sell it as a political alliance to our fathers", summed Percy up, frowning thoughtfully before he grinned mischievously. "Okay. I think we could actually work with that. Perfect. Yeah. You and I, a political alliance that can meet right here on the island to talk politics and make out. Heh. That does sound really great."

"...Make out", echoed Nico in awe. "I like that. Yes. Please."

Grinning happily, Percy reached one arm out for the demon and Nico more than eagerly leaned in to kiss Percy gently. Both eagerly deepened the kiss, enjoying each other's taste, the feeling of the other's body. The demon was running so hot and the merboy was running so cold and neither could get enough from the other. In the end, Percy was laying on top of Nico, Nico's healthy wing wrapped around Percy in a protective manner. A genuinely happy smile found its way onto Nico's lips as he looked up at the flushed merboy on top of him.

"I like this a lot", hummed Percy softly, gently kissing the corner of Nico's mouth.

"Yeah. Me too", agreed Nico slowly. "I definitely need some more days on the island until I'm all healed up. Some more days of just... just you and me. Definitely."

"Definitely", agreed Percy with a dopey grin.

/break\

Nico was kind of afraid of how fast and hard he was falling for Percy. He stayed on the island for three more days and most of those days were spent curled together, kissing and touching and just holding each other and talking softly. Never before had Nico felt that connected with anyone. Percy made him feel understood and safe. Percy had saved his life, after all.

"Wow. Guess your wing is all healed up again", whispered Percy in awe.

He had his head tilted back to watch Nico soar through the sky. Nico laughed as he landed next to Percy and reached his arms out for the merboy. A suspicious frown found its way onto Percy's face.

"Fly with me", offered Nico softly. "I'll hold you tight. I won't let go of you."

"F—Flying? No merperson has ever flown", sputtered Percy nervously. "B—But..."

"Do you trust me?", asked Nico seriously. "If you trust me, then... let me show you."

Nodding reluctantly, Percy reached out and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. The demon smiled pleased as he carried his merboy bridal-style and flapped his wings to lift them both up into the air again. Percy yelped and laughed as he clung tightly onto his demon, his tail flailing.

"Oh my sparkling sea-stars, this is amazing!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

Nico smiled very pleased as he carried Percy around the island once. Aside from the lagoon and the jungle, there was only one giant volcano. And Nico? He had very special plans for that volcano. Plans that could wait one more day, for today was his last day with his lovely merboy.

"So, you like flying?", asked Nico teasingly as he touched down on the ground again.

Percy heaved a shaky and relieved sigh as he was slowly lowered into the water of the lagoon. "I mean, yeah. It's awesome. But I definitely feel safer in the water."

"Understandable", nodded Nico and laid down next to the lagoon on the warm stones.

He folded his arms under his chin and watched how Percy swam a few rounds. There was nothing more beautiful than his little merboy and the past three days of sharing kisses and tender caresses was all the proof he needed. What had been said three days ago, as a crazy plan, seemed like the perfect reality now. Even though their relationship was young and tender, Nico wanted to give it a chance. He wanted to see how much it could grow and blossom. He needed to know what could be between the two of them. The potential their romance had.

"You're a sight to behold", whispered Nico lowly.

"You're a total smooth talker", teased Percy as he surfaced in front of Nico.

He folded his own arms right in front of Nico so their noses nearly touched. Both slowly leaned in until their lips touched in a slow, gentle kiss. Percy's smile was bright and blinding as they parted.

"I adore you", murmured Nico. "I do not wish to part with you."

"Neither do I", huffed Percy with a pout and a crestfallen look. "But it's just a few days, right?"

"A few weeks, at max", sighed Nico frustrated, rubbing his face. "I will talk to my father. I will lay before him why this alliance would be beneficial for us all. My father will protest and object. My stepmother will sooth him. My sisters will agree with me. Father will cave. Weeks at most."

"Weeks are too long", complained Percy, reaching for Nico's neck to draw him in for another kiss.

"I know, my dear", sighed Nico longingly. "But after that... nothing will part us."

"I love your optimism, batwing", grinned Percy amused. "That you're so sure both of our parents will agree to this alliance. If not, we... run away, find a witch and turn into humans?"

"Awful idea. But better than being parted", agreed Nico gently.

He rolled onto his side and Percy jumped out of the lagoon to lay next to him, his head resting on Nico's chest. They looked up at the volcano with thoughtful, dreamy looks, picturing their future.

"One day", whispered Percy, motioning at the volcano. "One day, this will be our kingdom."

/One Year Later\

Nico smiled pleased as he looked out of his palace, overseeing his kingdom.

The political alliance between demons and merpeople had been the best thing to happen to the underworld in many years, because with the help of the merpeople, demons could maneuver through the storms to collect the souls of sailors. Nico's father had praised him highly – despite his initial doubts about the matter – and when Nico had made a request to 'strengthen the alliance', Lord Hades had been more than eager to obey his son's wish, because so far, Nico's little plan had worked out well in their favor. It had not worked as well as Nico had planned in the beginning. The idea to just up and move to their island and kick-start their alliance had been too idealistic. At first, it was really purely a work-alliance between demons and merpeople. Then, as Hades was clearly pleased by the outcome of things, Nico had dared to request the help of a legion of demons to turn the volcano on the island into a proper palace, because all volcanoes had a direct line to the underworld – at least for demons. Nico had used the volcano as his access-point to the island for months now, so he could at least spend a few serene hours with his beloved merboy. And then they turned it into a palace to allow permanent residency for the prince and a select group of guards and servants.

The group of demons living on the island had grown over the past year of its habitation. There was an actual village of demons living at the foot of the volcano by now, all those curious to see the human world and to meet the merpeople after how well the alliance had blossomed.

Only after a year of the alliance did Nico formally ask for Percy's tail in mating. On the day their island had officially been opened to the public and Nico moved into the palace.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Lord Poseidon", stated Hades firmly.

Nico stood slightly behind him, nervous and tense. Over the past year, it had been Nico's and Percy's job to negotiate between their realms. Poseidon offered a pleasant smile as he reached out for Hades' hand. This was historical. The kings of hell and sea shaking hands to fully seal their alliance. Yet all Nico had eyes for was Percy. His beautiful, breathtaking merboy. The two of them sat at the shore of the broad river running through the island. It was man-made – a large river to allow the merpeople access to all parts of the island, including the volcano and the palace. The waterfall running down the volcano flowed over stairs to allow the climb up.

"Our sons have truly done something incredible here", stated Poseidon with a gentle nod.

"That is true", agreed Hades and let his eyes wander. "...Where has my wife gone?"

"Oh, she was abducted by my mom. Mom wanted to show her the coral reef we've been working on and your wife seems to be quite the plant-enthusiast", supplied Percy with a charming smile.

"Now, boys, did you have any grand plans, aside from the banquet?", asked Hades pleasantly.

Percy frowned thoughtfully, as though he was actually trying to recall if there was anything. Why was his merboy so cute? Nico smiled dreamily before clearing his throat, gaining their attention.

"I do, actually", confirmed Nico and straightening his back. "Lord Poseidon, we have spoken and met before but now that my father too is present, I wish to... I wish to ask you, formally, for your son's tail in mating. Hand. For his hand in mating. ...This was far smoother in my head."

Percy's eyes were wide and he had a hand clasped over his mouth, cheeks tinted pink. Piper next to him gasped and started hitting Percy's shoulder repeatedly, nudging him.

"Oh by the sparkling sea-stars, finally", yelped Percy's best friend.

"Piper! Shut up!", hissed Percy flustered.

"Perseus?", inquired Poseidon as he turned from Nico to Percy. "Is that... what you want?"

"If by 'that', you mean the hunky, dorky, amazing demon prince over there? Then yeah. Totally."

"Pe—ercy", groaned Piper, hitting her forehead against Percy's shoulder. "I swear, sometimes I doubt you're an actual prince. Do you have _any_ common sense _at all_?"

"No—ope", chimed Percy happily before winking at Nico.

"I'm so in love with you", whispered Nico with an enamored smile.

Poseidon saw that expression and his own face softened. That was all he wanted for his son. A mate who looked at him exactly that way. The king turned toward the other king present and he saw the clear pride shining in Hades' eyes as he stared at his son.

"You have my blessing, Prince Nicodemos", replied Poseidon firmly but gently.

/One Year Later\

The relationship between demons and merpeople had gotten even better after their princes became mates. The kings and queens got along splendidly and were more than happy for Percy and Nico. This mating was the finalization to their alliance and strengthened the bond between their races.

After all, they had learned to benefit from each other, they supported each other with materials the other race could not get in their realm. Amusingly enough, the fish-trade in particular went well – Nico had been the first demon to taste fish and he loved it, when he introduced his father and others to it, it became quite the trending food in the underworld. The merpeople supplied the demons with fishes and the demons in return supplied the merpeople with precious metals for their weapons, armors and jewelry. The alliance between their races made them both prosperous.

Pride filled Nico's heart as he looked out the window of his palace to see his prosperous kingdom.

"Is my king overseeing over his kingdom?"

Nico smiled at the dark, amused voice and slowly turned around. Percy walked up to Nico and Nico happily leaned down to grasp his mate around the waist and lift him up some. Percy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, glad for the support, because even after a year, Percy had not yet gotten quite used to his legs. They weren't permanent, magical to only appear when Percy emerged from the water. Percy didn't quite like them, but they were his only means to get around the palace, to visit the underworld with Nico and to wrap them around Nico during sex.

"Our kingdom, my king", corrected Nico gently, kissing Percy tenderly as he carried his mate toward their shared bed. "How was the visit to your parents?"

"Good. They send their regards, of course", nodded Percy with a smile, allowing Nico to carry him, sighing pleased as he was laid out on the comfortable bed. "I love you, my king."

"And I love you, my king", smiled Nico, kissing Percy slow and deep.

Percy sighed pleased as he relaxed into their soft bed. Nico's smile turned brighter as he saw the beauty of his mate, the beauty of the small kingdom they had built themselves. A kingdom uniting two races that had been at odds for millennia. Yet it was just so much more than a political alliance and a prosperous kingdom he had to be proud of. His hand wandered down to Percy's slightly bulged midsection, tracing it wondrously. Yes, Nico had much to be proud of.

"The healers at the palace say the baby is fine. Just like our healers. Just like your father's healers. So the next person to suggest I go and visit a healer will have a palm tree shoved up their asses so deep, they'll choke on coconuts", declared Percy with a broad, bright smile.

"We're all just worried about you, my love", chuckled Nico fondly, kissing Percy.

He slowly trailed kisses down Percy's neck and chest to his stomach, slowly unwrapping the robes to give him free access to his mate's pregnant belly. Their child. Their heir. Their future.

"I understand that. Heir to the underworld and the sea. Two overprotective king grandpas", muttered Percy and rolled his eyes, resting a hand on his own stomach.

He also slowly shifted his legs around. Even though it had been a year ago that he had been gifted the legs by the witch-friend of Hades, he still marveled at them. At having _two_ separate limbs down there. It was so weird. Most of the time, he preferred his tail, but that made the bed seriously awkward. Back when they had just worked from this island, it had been easy to stay in the rivers and lagoons. But as the king, as Nico's mate and husband, he wanted to sit beside him on the throne and he wanted to walk the halls, he wanted to visit Nico's home and share a bed with his husband. In return, Hecate had bestowed Nico with a magic bubble that allowed him to breath under the water and visit Percy's home. Percy smiled gently as he watched his husband kiss along his stomach in a worshiping manner. Carding his fingers through Nico's curls, he tugged a little. Nico gladly obeyed and lifted his head to properly kiss Percy, his wings spreading out to shield them both.

"Who would have thought being stranded would give me my happily ever after", whispered Nico.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Have fluffy cute Nicercy with fins and wings! :D Ah, I really just wanted to write something fantasy and fluffy again._

 _As you might know if you are aware of my updating schedule on my profile, my next Nicercy oneshot is due on Wednesday in two weeks! "Starcrossed Lovers", the tale of how yakuza!Percy and mafioso!Nico fall in love! And if you're following me on tumblr - **takaraphoenix** \- you might have already read the first paragraph of that story too ;)_


End file.
